The Endor The Beginning
by Clarista
Summary: It's the last chapter of the seventh Harry Potter book. It's really sad, so if your only into happy endings...BEWARE. Oh yeah...and it's last world is scar


isclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
  
Harry felt such an anger he had never felt before, such anger that made him want to kill. There stood Voldermort with his death eaters, just a few feet away from him, smiling cruelly. Harry felt anger charge through him, spreading through his veins, as he watched the lifeless bodies of the muggles all around.  
"How could you?" Harry's voice trembled with furry and suddenly a terrible sadness.  
"300 muggles is not as entertaining as I thought it would be, but it was still fun," Voldermort began to laugh, his mirthless laugh, which only increased Harry's anger.   
"You will pay for all those you've killed," Harry whispered his every word full with hatred.  
"Who is going to make me pay? You know very well that you have no power against me. I am the strongest and greatest wizard in the world, and you Harry Potter have no way of defeating me," and once again he laughed his cruel laugh again and this time the death eaters joined in.   
Harry felt the worst kind of shame any one could feel. Voldermort was right, he had no power to fight him. As soon as Harry thought that another voice in his head said that's not entirely true. Harry for a second had no idea where the voice had come from, but then realized it was his mind thinking about the things that happened recently. As if a music video was playing in Harry's head, he saw pictures of his life pass before his eyes. The red and gold sparks he send out as soon as he received his wand, the sword he had been able to pull out of the sorting hat, the night he had blown up his aunt Marge, Gray Lady telling him that Godric stopped Salazar's evil but lost his life in the process, Prof. Dombledore advising that only one that is ready to give his life will be able to defeat evil, how he over heard Prof. Trelawney make a prediction about how Godric's heir and Salazar's heir will have the same faith as they did, and Prof. McGonagal telling Prof. Dombledore that Harry was their only chance to destroy Voldermort.  
"It all makes sense now," Harry suddenly whispered out loud.  
"What makes sense, Harry Potter?" Voldermort asked carelessly.  
"Now I understand, that must have been why you wanted to kill me in the first place," Harry said talking more to himself than Voldermort.   
"The only reason I wanted to kill you when you were a child was that a witch had predicted that the youngest Potter will defeat me. You did defeat me, but it was all thanks to your dear mother's protection, and now I too have that, so Harry Potter you no longer have any power over me," at these words the Death eaters began to laugh again.  
"We'll see if I have any power over you or not," Harry said as every thing seemed crystal clear to him.  
"Tell me Harry Potter, what makes you so sure," said Voldermort in an amused voice, which made the Death eaters laugh even harder.  
"I now realize that I have a hidden power, a power that lets me do strong magic without using my wand. Over the years I've used it without being able to control it, but now I know that I'll be able to control it to do one last thing. Haven't you heard the legend of how Godric killed Salazar? About Godric's hidden powers? All these years things at Hogwarts happened to me that only pointed to one thing, and yet I didn't realize what that thing was until now."  
"What are you talking about?" said Voldermort and the Death eaters had stopped laughing.   
"I, Harry Potter, am the heir of Gryffindore, and I will replay history. I will take after what Godric Gryffindore did," said Harry with burning fire in his eyes.  
"What! Of course you wouldn't do something as foolish as that boy, you will die too," said Voldermort and to Harry's satisfaction there was fear in those pitiless scarlet eyes of his.   
"I don't care if I die, not if I'll be able to stop the most evil wizard that ever existed. You must have realized, Voldermort, that one day you'd pay for all the innocent lives you took," Harry no longer looked like a young and careless seventeen years old, but he looked like a brave worrier, "say good bye to this world, and hi to the burning fires of Hell."  
"Stop!!! You can't!!!" The fear in his eyes increased and the Death eaters were paralyzed by shock.   
"God, father, mother, please forgive me for the murders I'm about to commit, but I know that I'm doing the right thing. The fear and deaths will stop by the end of tonight, because Voldermort will no longer live."  
"Nooooooo!" Voldermort screamed.  
Suddenly out of nowhere a gold and red light appeared that whipped the lives out of Harry Voldermort and all the Death Eaters. The light was from Harry's hidden power, a power he had used to kill Voldermort and his supporters, but also took his own life too.  
  
Ron and Hermione got there too late, even thought they had run as fast as they could in search of Harry. When they had arrived they found Harry's dead body along with Voldermort and the Death eaters. The dark mark that was played in the sky seemed to have been erased away with the gold and red light they had seen through the thick trees.  
"Harry," Hermione said in a very thin panicked voice, "Oh my gosh Harry."  
Both of them quickly went to his side. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and cried as she had never before. Ron couldn't stand it either, before he realized it himself, tears were streaming down his face.  
"Harry you are a hero," sobbed Hermione, "every one will remember and cherish your name, because you went as far as giving your own life to get rid of the most evil wizard ever born."  
"Your bravery is incredible," Ron whispered tearfully looking at his best friend's now glassy and lifeless green eyes.  
Suddenly some kind of light appeared in front of them, a light in form of a young handsome man with light brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. He had a knight's armored suit on, was holding a sword, and smiling proudly.  
"My heir has made me proud, far beyond anything ales could," he said his dark blue eyes full of love and admiration as he gazed at Harry's dead body.  
"Who are you?" chocked Ron who like Hermione was shocked.  
"I'm here to take my heir to the heavens, so he could be with his parents for ever, and be praised by god for what he did tonight," he held out a hand and to their shock a ghost like figure of Harry took it.  
"Harry," Hermione said in barely a whisper.  
"I must go now…with Godric…don't cry…I'll be all right," Harry said in a soft voice.  
"But you gave your own life…" Ron said.  
"I'm honored that I was able to destroy Voldermort, so both of you should be happy now that he is gone. Just promise me one thing. I need you to make sure the muggles and wizards will unite after this night," Harry said than he waved as he and Godric began to disappear.   
"Oh Harry," Hermione buried her face in her hands as Ron hugged her tight, letting her cry as much as she wanted.  
  
The next morning Dombledore had decided to make an announcement to the entire world, both wizards and muggles. The Grangers like most muggles watched by the TV, but the Weasleys (along with Hermione) were in the crowd of ministry witches and wizards that watched his speech live.  
Dombledore knew for sometime that something like this could happen, but that didn't stop him from feeling terrible grief when he heard about Harry's death. Yet he couldn't quiet put aside the fact that Harry 's bravery had made him very, very proud. Ever since Harry's first year at Hogwarts, after defeating Voldemort for the second time, Dombledore had realized that Harry had such courage that no other student possessed.   
"Every one in the world, no matter what or who you are, should unite as one. The evilest wizard that had ever existed was defeated last night by no other than Harry Potter, who gave his life to do so. He showed us that dieing to bring peace and happiness for others is not foolish but noble and brave. If we unite as one and be ready to die for one another we will never have a monster made like Voldermort, and no more innocent lives will be lost. So let us bring out the hand of friendship and become as one," Dombledore smiled a warm smile, "I would also like to name today, July 30, The Harry Potter day. Let us always remember him to be the one who gave us the new freedom we have, from today. Let us always remember, Harry Potter, the boy with the lightning bolt scar."   



End file.
